dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Superman appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He will fight in his primary attire from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Backstory Superman came to Earth as a baby from the planet Krypton; on Earth he had super strength, X-ray vision and could fly. He kept his identity secret, posing as mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent and changing into his Superman costume with the distinctive "S" on the chest whenever he set out to do good deeds. Other key characters included his love interest Lois Lane, his news editor Perry White, and the villainous Lex Luthor. As an influential archetype of the superhero genre, Superman possesses extraordinary powers, with the character traditionally described as "faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound", a phrase coined by Jay Morton and first used in the Superman radio serials and Max Fleischer animated shorts of the 1940s as well as the TV series of the 1950s. For most of his existence, Superman's famous arsenal of powers has included flight, super-strength, invulnerability to non-magical attacks, super-speed, vision powers (including x-ray, heat, telescopic, infra-red, and microscopic vision), super-hearing, and super-breath, which enables him to freeze objects by blowing on them, as well as exert the propulsive force of high-speed winds The source of Superman's powers has changed subtly over the course of his history. It was originally stated that Superman's abilities derived from his Kryptonian heritage, which made him eons more evolved than humans. This was soon amended, with the source for the powers now based upon the establishment of Krypton's gravity as having been stronger than that of the Earth. This situation mirrors that of Edgar Rice Burroughs' John Carter. As Superman's powers increased, the implication that all Kryptonians had possessed the same abilities became problematic for writers, making it doubtful that a race of such beings could have been wiped out by something as trifling as an exploding planet. In part to counter this, the Superman writers established that Kryptonians, whose native star Rao had been red, only possessed superpowers under the light of a yellow sun. More recent stories have attempted to find a balance between the two explanations. Superman is most vulnerable to Kryptonite, mineral debris from Krypton transformed into radioactive material by the forces that destroyed the planet. Exposure to Kryptonite radiation nullifies Superman's powers and immobilizes him with pain; prolonged exposure will eventually kill him. The only mineral on Earth that can protect him from Kryptonite is lead, which blocks the radiation. Lead is also the only known substance that Superman cannot see through with his x-ray vision. Kryptonite was first introduced to the public in 1943 as a plot device to allow the radio serial voice actor, Bud Collyer, to take some time off. Green Kryptonite is the most commonly seen form but writers introduced other forms over the years, such as red, gold, blue and black, each with its own effect. Superman has also been regularly portrayed as being vulnerable to attacks of a magical or mystical nature.[1] Gameplay Superman is a very straightforward character with above average damage output. He is notable for having the highest vitality in the game (1,300,000, though this is no longer true in Ultimate DC), and his keepaway is virtually unmatched. He also has some of the best low to mid combos in the game from his excellent Low Scoop. When coupled with an assist (especially an OTG-capable one), he becomes extremely rewarding. He is not without weaknesses, though. Many characters can teleport behind him to avoid his zoning tools; plus, many of his most potent moves are unsafe if guarded. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Superman has been severely nerfed in many ways. First off, many of his most dominant tools have been weakened significantly, such as Freeze Breath, Anti-Air, Power Dash, and Kryptoian Smash. He has recieved a few buffs, however, in moves like Heat Zap and Low Scoop. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Vitality decreased from 1,300,000 to 1,000,000 *Freeze effect of Freeze Breath decreases with combo length *Low Scoop recovery frames reduced *Can mash to keep Heat Zap out longer for more hits and damage *Super armor gained during startup of Dropping Fist (down from hyper armor) *Anti-Air no longer invincible during startup or active frames *All invulnerability removed from Superman-'y', except as a crossover counter *Power Dash now subject to hitstun scaling *All armor propeties removed from Kryptonian Smash *Heat Storm mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme song Superman's theme is actually Captain America's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit him) Attack Overview Superman/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:DC Comics Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Justice League